


69. Predator/Prey

by MaxandMatthew24



Series: 101 Kink Promts [14]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Forest Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Public Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24
Summary: Kanan and You are our looking for an omega and finds a Kurosawa in heat
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Matsuura Kanan, Kurosawa Dia/Watanabe You
Series: 101 Kink Promts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/776706
Kudos: 18





	69. Predator/Prey

**Author's Note:**

> AYYYY YOOOOO MY 69TH FIC ON HERE WOOOOOO 
> 
> Damn that’s kinda crazy. 4 years really do that to ya. Anyway, have this 69 fic for the 69th fic lmao
> 
> Also I’ll never write 69 position again cause lord I did not like writing it lmaooo

Kanan and You were on the hunt for a pretty omega. They walked around their hometown for any scent of an omega, specifically in heat. It was a pretty warm day, the sun was bright and there was an easy breeze. Only problem? No one was outside. 

It’s to be expected in such a small town. You and Kanan came back here for the summer break in university expecting to be partying. But most of their friends were either still in school finishing up, or had to do something with their families. What’s a pair of alphas to do when there’s nothing to do? Find a pretty omega and pound her brains out, of course. 

Kanan smelt the air. “You-chan, do you smell that? An omega in heat.” You gave Kanan a smirk. 

“It’s that Kurosawa girl, the older one. I know that smell from a mile away.” 

“Then we shouldn’t go crazy on her, I don’t want to knock her up and she knocks on my door in nine months with a whole baby.” 

“Mm, I hear she’s a tough one to break. I’ve been told by other alphas that she instantly declines to do anything, even in heat.” Kanan hums. 

The two followed the scent of the omega, who was in the wooded area of the town. The scent of arousal was strong and the alphas felt their cocks getting hard. A sound of moans slowly grew louder the more the two walked. They looked to see Dia, the omega in heat, pleasuring herself. 

Kanan and You ate up the sight before them. “She must be so desperate to do something so risky.” 

“I would feel bad to leave her feeling unsatisfied.” Kanan walked towards her while You followed behind. “I don’t think masturbating with your bare butt checks next to a tree is very comfortable,” Kanan said as she got into view. 

Dia’s head shot up and her blood ran cold. Her body tenses up as she realized the situation she found herself in. “Don’t worry, we’re not gonna tell anyone about this or force you to do anything. I’m willing to help you out or be out of your hair right now.” Dia looked down at her hand, covered and dripping with her arousal. 

Kanan and You can tell she’s desperate for some release. Dia didn’t say anything, just giving a simple nod in approval. “If you two tell anyone about this, I will ruin you,” Kanan smirked. 

“No worries, babe. This stays between us if you come to me when you’re in heat from now on.” Dia swallowed her pride and nodded again. “Now that’s a good girl.” Kanan went up to Dia and put her hand on Dia’s chin. 

“I barely know your name and you’re already calling me that? Isn’t that pushing it a little?” 

“Matsuura Kanan and that’s Watanabe You over there. How’s that?” Dia hummed. Kanan lends in for a kiss but slowly so she knows that Dia was ok with it. Dia didn’t stop her so it gave Kanan the ok to kiss. Their kiss was gentle to start. Just enough for both to know that this is what they wanted. 

Dia wrapped her arms around Kanan’s neck and pulled her closer. The kisses very quickly became more and more desperate as time went on. Kanan pulled Dia’s body so it was against hers, feeling her butt as she did. This made Dia moan into the kiss. You sat back and enjoyed the show in front of her. Lazily slipping down her shorts and briefs, only to let her erection stand. 

Feeling Kanan’s erection on her stomach made her squirm in her spot, wanting to have it inside her. Kanan pulled away with a smirk to admire how adorable Dia looked. “Why don’t you lay down? I can put my shirt down if you don’t want to lay on dirt.” Kanan threw off her shirt and placed it on the ground. 

“H-how generous of you… but what exactly are you going to do…?” Dia nervously questioned. 

“I wanted to know what taste you like before I used my dick. If that’s alright with you.” Dia didn’t hesitate nodding. She laid her head in the shirt. Since her pants and underwear were already off, she spread her legs for Kanan. 

Kanan slid off her pants and boxers then got on top of Dia with her cock in her face. Dia couldn’t resist, she started licking on it. “A-ah… I wasn’t expecting that from you, not that I mind.” Kanan took the act as a cue to start eating her out. 

You started rubbing herself as she watched. She was in no rush to get off as this was just the start of this. Kanan has her face deep in Dia’s pussy while Dia got as much of Kanan’s dick in her mouth. Since Dia’s mouth was full, all her moans were turned into vibrations on Kanan’s cock. Kanan on the other hand, sucked on Dia’s clit while occasionally slurping Dia’s arousal from her entrance. 

Soon enough, Kanan moved off of Kanan when she felt like that was enough. She moved so her cock would line into her hole. Dia whimpered as she waited for Kanan to put on a condom. “I’m not gonna use my knot so don’t ask for it.” Dia nodded and she watched Kanan slowly enter her. She moaned out and squirmed as she felt Kanan’s large dick filled her. It was almost overwhelming how big Kanan was. “Too much? Am I too big for you?” 

“K-keep going…! I want more!” Dia panted as she started to get used to Kanan’s size. Kanan began to move at a quicker pace. The omega clawed on Kanan’s shirt from how incredible getting fucked by an alpha was. 

Once it was clear that Dia was used to Kanan, her instincts kicked and went more forcefully. On the side, You took this as the time to really start jerking. This is where the show begins. Dia kept screaming out with each thrust inside her. Her eyes were scrunched closed as she tried to control her volume. But Kanan’s power filled thrusts were too much for Dia to control herself. 

“K-Kanan-san…! I’m gonna...I’m gonna come!” Dia screamed. 

Kanan let out some groans. “I’m almost there! You, you know what to do!” 

You rushed over so her cock was in front of Dia’s face. Dia instinctively opened her mouth wide and tongue out. You vigorously rubbed herself to the point of climax and shot her seed into Dia’s mouth and over her face. 

Shortly after, Dia clenched her jaw and led out a low moan as she and Kanan came together. Dia panted as she felt the warmth of Kanan’s seed inside her. It was a pleasant feeling that Dia felt like she could get addicted to. 

Once it was all over, Kanan pulled out and sat back. “So?” Dia looked over at Kanan, who had a smirk on her face. 

“...one more time…”


End file.
